2 years
by AnimelurverXOXO
Summary: 2 years have passed since Amy woke up that day. She recounts how she ended up in that world and also remembers her days spent with the Strawhat crew. Sequel to true friends, but you do not have to read True Friends to understand this. I think xD


**Hai everyone!**

**So this is the official sequel to my story "True Friends"**

**However, it is fine to read this first. You wouldn't be THAT confused. I think 0-0**

**Well I hope you all like it.**

**This spells the official closure for this story.**

**Hope you like it.**

**~.XOXO**

_2 years have passed. I would say it was a long 2 years. And yet I would think back and felt like everything was just yesterday. I had woken from my 5 months of slumber. It was fun. Together alongside with the strawhat crew, defeating enemies along the way. Although I still died in the end. When I came back, I had temporarily forgotten the times I spent in the other world. That time of bliss and happiness. That time which pulled me out of my sorrow and misery. The time I had true friends._

_I still remember the incident like it was yesterday, that fall out I had with my so-called friend Natasha. She was a popular kid. Striving to be even more popular though. She was from the united states, she had beautiful golden blonde hair and big blue eyes. Next to her, me in comparison, was a dull looking girl who might have looked normal if not next to her. My hair was always in a half up, half down do, and I wasn't the girly girls. I wore shorts and a shirt while Natasha would show off her branded handbags, and dresses and even wear shades. I mean, it's school! Why shades? We were "best friends" and she had a major crush on this new kid who transferred from the united states to Japan. I have to admit, he was cute. Not that cute that I would go "OMG OMG OMG LOOK IT'S HIM! MY EVERYTHING!" But he was a rather decent looking guy. The day he transferred in, was the day she went "gaga" for him. And once during classes, the teacher somehow paired me and that guy up, whose name was Ryan by the way, and we talked a bit. He was somewhat nice, somewhat, not completely. And one day, it just had to be in front of Natasha, when he asked for my number. I was like thinking "Like shittttt why nowwwww?" But he wouldn't give in till I gave him my number. In the midst of it, he somehow blew Natasha off by indirectly saying "I only want Amy's number, not yours!" Indirectly! And Nat got pissed. Who won't?_

_Natasha refused to talk to me, and I really didn't know what to do. Then we had the school dance, Ryan asked me out and being the good best friend I was, I rejected telling him that a friend of mine really likes him. I still went for the dance, I had a bad feeling before it, but I still went anyways. That gut feeling of mine was right on spot. What happened? Natasha. That's what happened._

_She found me. Told me to follow her. Followed her. And the next thing I knew was I got egged. "Egged?" She threw an egg on me. Then while I was trying to get it off my face. She forcefully grabbed me and dragged me on stage. Then I couldn't see well but eggs were being thrown. It kept on being thrown at me. Humiliated? That's not all. Obviously I left immediately. And this incident sparked off a HUGE commotion. Two battles, one of her side and one on mine. After I finished crying, I went to school the following week to question her. When I reached school, what happened? Once again, she did. My picture, the one where I was egged, was up all over school. There was a teacher trying to get rid of it, and there's Natasha at the other side, putting more up. That bitch is gonna…_

_Talked. Cat fight. Reality._

"I never treated you as a friend."

"What?"

"When I first came to Japan, you looked nice enough, so I took advantage of it. You were an easy target but obviously I didn't need you at all. My popularity rose so fast in the blink of an eye that you started being the thing to drag my popularity down. But since I tried to made use of you, I decided: let the dog tag along. But now that dog is trying to steal my guy. So it's over. We're done."

"Really?"

_My tears were threatening to come out at any moment. But my pride was damaged enough. I ran to the canteen, and as I did I could hear her high pitched laughter echoing through the hallway. I ran, and ran, and ran, and reached. What did I do? I bought a dozen of eggs. Then I went searching for my bestie. I found her, she wasn't far from her original position, oh and did I mention? I happen to be a girl who is rather precise with what she wants to hit. I threw, it hit her face. STRAIGHT ON! BOO YEA! She looked at me in shock, as well as everyone did. I threw more, she tried to run but I learnt something on that day. Egg whites are slippery. She slipped, I threw more. And when I was left with the last egg, I bent down._

"By the way Natasha, this isn't half of what I felt back at the dance."

_She didn't say anything but glare. Before she could open her foul-mouth once again,_

"Oh and by the way, I fell out with you. You should be thankful that this is all I'm doing for revenge."

_And if the teacher finds out, I'm dead. Not that I cared at that point. I cracked the last egg on top of her head and it slipped down to the inside of her shirt. And everyone, as mean as it was started laughing. I ran. I grabbed my bag and ditched school. I went back home and I locked myself in my room and prepared for a really good cry. And that's what I had. A really good cry. My dog, Jack, came to my side and he sat there, staring at me with his beautiful brown eyes._

"Thanks Jack. Even if everybody abandoned me, you wouldn't."

_He barked. Almost as if as a sign of acknowledgement. Or something. I decided to go down for a walk. A walk alongside Jack, and maybe. Hopefully. I would feel better. I took his leash and we walked. As we were walking, I suddenly received a text, and I took out my phone to check. It was from Alice. She was my best friend but she stayed rather far away. We used to be in the same middle school and even though we ended up in different high schools, we kept contact. The text read: __**"Hey Amy! Dave and I are nearby. You are home right? We were trying to surprise you but we were afraid you might be busy. Is it possible to meet up now?" **__When I saw that, I was kinda happy. I needed someone by my side now and this seemed like the perfect timing. I replied and then slowly walked with Jack towards the place we were supposed to meet. Jack seemed pretty excited all of a sudden, almost as if he knew who we were meeting soon. As we walked, he was going rather fast. But I was busy, busy thinking about how I am supposed to show my face in school the next day? I cracked an egg. On. The. Most. Popular. Girl. In. School. Cue the applause everyone. And now that I lost my supposedly "best friend", how am I gonna survive the rest of my school life? I don't have much other friends now that I think about it, AND I did sort of make enemies with the school's most popular girl EVER. So how am I gonna survive the rest of my years in school? Proberly best if I pack up and move half way across the earth in order to never see her face ever again. That is, unless she decides to move her ass back to the states then that would be a different story. And that's when I suddenly felt a strong tug, I was snapped out of my thoughts and I was being dragged by Jack now. He was really excited. He ran, refusing to stop no matter how many times I told him to. Then, he went too fast and the leash slipped out of my hands. He went even faster, now with no restrictions holding him back. He was headed towards the road and I saw a van was slowly approaching. It was dangerous. He was far too small to be seen by that humongous piece of shit. I ran to save my precious baby. I ran recklessly on to the road. Ran and before I knew it, the entire world seemed to quieten down. I opened my eyes and I saw the starry sky. Then I saw that in my hands was Jack, covered by a blood all around us. My head started spinning, everything around me was seemingly trying to talk to me but I couldn't hear them, they sounded so blur. Then, I could hear Jack barking. He was really loud, and the next moment I am not sure if it was me, but I could see my two best friends looking at me with concern._

"Amy! Amy!"

_I could see tears streaming down from Alice's face. Why was she crying?_

"CALL THE AMBULANCE QUICK!"

_And that was Dave. The ambulance? Why call the ambulance. I wanted to ask them what was going on. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I realized I was lying down and tried to sit up but it was incredibly painful to move. Why? I lifted my hands up, and then I saw. My hand was covered in blood, I tried to move my head around, I tried to see what was going on. Jack kept on barking, there were a lot of murmuring around and my head felt like it was going to explode. Then I realized. Wait… Jack is fine. And if there was blood then I should be able to guess right. I got hit, by the van when I tried to save Jack. I was happy, he was safe… I saved him! He was perfectly fine! Then I blinked, my vision started to blur. Am I going to die?_

_Suddenly, all noise disappeared. It was quiet for a moment before I heard a boy. "OI! OI~!" I no longer heard Alice, Dave or even Jack. Just that one boy. I couldn't find the strength to reply. I was tired. I opened my eyes, it was bright, it was hard to see. My body, I can't move it. And I feel wet, like I'm in the water… But this is different, the cuts on my hands and legs hurt… Almost like sprinkling salt over those wounds… Salt… Water…? Am I in the sea? Where the hell am I? And what the heck am I doing here? Great… I'm gonna die out here and no one will even know…_

"OIIII!"

_"__No one except that boy who keeps yelling. Can't he rescue me or throw a freaking life ring? Noooooooo, he has to keep yelling to a 16 year old girl who is probably going to lose her life here and… Whatever. It's not as if I cared if I died anyways. If I did, I wouldn't have to go back to school and see that bitch's face, or deal with the nonsensical crap in school anymore. But despite that, I felt scared. The thought of losing my life, felt so scary and somewhat unreal. Maybe I should call for help. It was hard, I felt weak, no wait… I am weak. But I didn't want to die._

"HELP!"

_I used whatever I could to call for help. Then I was pretty sure I blacked out. When I opened my eyes… I was in a… cabin! Or something like a cabin… This ceiling I'm facing… Look's familiar… But then again I can swear I have never been here before… Weird…_

"Hey Chopper! She's waking up!"

_Chopper? That voice… Sounds like Nami… Wait… Wait. WAIT. WAIT! WAIT WHAT!? I screamed. What the fuck was going on. I opened my eyes and in front of me was Chopper and Nami. FROM THE ANIME ONE PIECE. WAIT WHAT! WHAT WHAT WHAT?! WHAT WAS GOING ON?_

_And my life in there begun. I remember, I joined the Strawhat pirates. Met people along the way and discovered how this which I thought was a dream, ended up being real. OR at least real enough. It wasn't possible for a person to randomly appear out of nowhere, so somehow when I did, I slowly regained memories of who I was prior to waking up here. Turns out I was a princess in that world, I was in another crew and how I ended up hurt in the sea was also thanks to the betrayal of my previous crew. I travelled alongside the strawhat pirates, travelled a few months with them before our arrival at the Sabaody. Of course following the storyline of the anime, there ended up being a war between the Navy and the pirates at Sabaody. But I, who knew of what was to come, knew that the Strawhats are going to lose in their battle and get sent to different places by Bartholomew Kuma before they meet again in 2 years. I kept wondering how I would survive 2 years on my own when suddenly Luffy yelled out for me… I turned behind to see a beam headed straight for me, and before I could do anything, a bright light flashed and… I died._

_Well after those events, I came back to the real world. All that time when I was out travelling with the strawhat crew, my body in the real world was in a coma. And when I had passed away in that world, I woke up in the real world. And I started seeing the bright side of things and now, and have been living my life to its fullest ever since. When I returned to school after all that time, everyone greeted me with smiles. The last time they saw me in school prior to that was me cracking an egg on the most popular girl in school afterall. Turns out when the school heard I got into a terrible accident, a rumor spread that "due to the fall out of Natasha and I, I tried to commit suicide" and also due to that, Natasha's popularity went plummeting down. I shouldn't feel happy about it but I guess it was retribution. Now all the evil she had in her heart was finally repaid this way. I couldn't catch up with class at first but my classmates all showed me extra attention until I could finally cope again in the middle of the next year. I met new friends, Ami and Mikazuki and they really took care of me. My life was finally bright and everything. I am glad I got into that accident. I thought the world loved to torture me, giving me obstacles after another. But thanks to the accident, and my travel to another world, I managed to see the light in things that made this world so beautiful._

_2 years have passed. I miss my crew, but these 2 years would definitely have made them so much stronger than they already are. I miss you guys. Don't worry about me, I'm doing fine here. I hope you guys can meet up safely and continue on your journey. Continue kicking some ass and goodluck guys. Just know, I will always be watching you. And since in this world, you are an anime, I would definitely be able to know how you are doing. I will continue living my life to its fullest and I will always remember and love you guys. Thank you for being my true friends. I love you._

**And that was it.**

**I really do hope you like it though. And to all my readers. I love you all.**

**So what will i do from now? Probably continue my other stories. Currently working on a Sword Art Online one which i plan to start uploading once i finish writing the entire story. I wouldn't want to keep you all waiting for half a way like i did with True Friends.**

**Well guys. Thanks once again for reading and i hope you will read my other stories too.**

**And now, till my next story. Goodbye :D**

**~.XOXO**


End file.
